New Year's Eve (Short Story from Guardians Unite!)
by dfizzman2
Summary: Hey Guys! I wrote this short story based on my main story, "Guardians Unite! Rise of the 32 Guardians!". This is a sneak peak of the origins from the team guardians, specifically the Guardians East. It does not feature the league (original) guardians. Please review and tell me if you like it and I may do more of these. NFL Rush Zone.


Invitation to the Guardians East: You are all invited to Sam and Felix's annual New Year's Party! Both guardians hope that you will be able to join them in this great event to bring in the New Year in New York City! Please make sure that your megacore is safe and secure with the rusher before you leave your respective cities. Please RSVP with either Sam or Felix ASAP. Let's start 2014 off right. Happy New Year!

* * *

Hunter (Bills): Well, another year ends with Sam and Felix's amazing New Year's Party!

Maria (Redskins): Omg, I can't wait anymore, I wait all year for this party!

Kyle (Dolphins): I know right! Those two are party animals!

Jake (Eagles): I'm just wondering how they are going to top last year. It's amazing how they got to reserve 10 acres of Central Park just for PAINTBALL!

Austin (Cowboys): And remember that time they got MetLife Stadium all to themselves, I think that was the best party I've ever been to!

*transmission comes in*

Sam (Giants- Team Leader): Haha, I remember those days too! Those are some great memories.

Felix (Jets): But don't you think that we don't anything better prepared this year! I'm 100% sure you guys will be blown away!

Jake: Oh come on guys! How can you possibly top all those times, it's impossible!

Sam: Haven't we topped it every other year? Some things just don't change Jake.

Maria: Well one thing is for sure, it's going to be one heck of a New Year's Eve! Can't wait to get there!

Felix: It sure is going to be a blast, can't wait for you guys to finally show up!

Sam: Well, we have to get the final preparations ready, hope you guys get here soon.

Kyle: Don't worry, none of us would miss this!

* * *

(Abandoned Home somewhere in Suburban New York)

4th Down: A New Year, a new me… BWAHAHAHA! Oh I'll be a more powerful person than this past year, once I attack on New Year's Eve, I will get the Jets and Giants super powered megacore, and I will use the energy to destroy the entire East Coast, and then, the whole country, and the world!

*turns on the blitz bot army*

4th Down: I just need to make sure that those pesky guardians aren't going to get in my way, I can't risk another failure. The first thing I will do when I get those megacores is to destroy the guardians who defend them! And then no one will stop me!

* * *

(Eastern Headquarters, New York)

Felix: Hey you guys finally made it!

Hunter: Of course! No way would we miss this.

Austin: Can't wait to see how you guys impress us this year.

Sam: Oh just wait! Come on, we need to catch our boat to Manhattan.

* * *

(Hudson River)

Maria: Wow, I always how beautiful New York City is.

Kyle: Especially from a boat, the lights are amazing.

Austin: And would you just look at the Statue of Liberty, so historic!

Jake: Hey Sam, you know that New Year's Eve is a big holiday, people gather here from all over the world. What if we have an emergency?

Sam: What do you mean?

Jake: What if we have an attack? What if we can't handle it? Would we call for reinforcements?

Sam: We're going to be fine, New Year's Eve is usually calm, and with the extra security, no one is that crazy to attack.

Jake: But what if someone is crazy enough? How will we stop it?

Sam: Relax, we'll be fine, we deal with that kind of stuff all the time. We can handle it.

Jake: But what if we can't? Do we call the league guardians?

Sam: I SAID WE'LL BE FINE! WE DON'T NEED THEM! We can handle this Eastern style.

Felix: We're almost here. Get ready for the fun to start!

* * *

(Manhattan)

Felix: Oh, you guys are going to love this.

Sam: City Hall told us, for thanking us for protecting the megacores, he gave us these one-day bracelets to explore the whole city during New Year's Eve.

All: Sweet!

Felix: But that's not all, these are also shopping passes, for a shopping spree of $1,000 and there are giving us a hotel pass for any hotel in New York City after the New Year festivities are over.

Maria: Wow that's amazing!

Hunter: I don't even know where to start! No seriously, I need a map, this place is so big!

Sam: We can split up for a few hours, but have to be back here by 9, because that's when the one day passes expires.

Felix: So in the meantime, have fun! And enjoy NYC!

* * *

Jake: This city is so amazing this time of year.

Hunter: It's amazing all year, and with these passes, it just gets better!

Kyle: You're telling me! I found this surfboard with Dolphins colors! Can't wait to ride this!

Maria: I got this amazing outfit! I don't think I would ever afford this in my life!

Felix: Great grabs, but you can never go wrong with a visit to the M&M store, and get Jets themed M&Ms. I'm going to get a huge sugar rush!

Sam: That's where I forgot to go! We have to stop by there later!

*transmission comes in*

Austin: Guys! We have a problem here in Central Park! Hurry!

Sam: Don't worry, we're coming!

* * *

(Central Park)

Austin: I might be crazy, but I think 4th Down is in the area. I saw some guy, who fits his descriptions, around Central Park, digging into the ground, putting some sort of devices deep in the ground.

Giants Rusher: Austin's concern is valid, we're getting a signal that blitz botz are in the area.

Jets Rusher: So just in case, we need you guys to transform while we keep on looking for more signals and get an idea on where they are.

Sam: Okay guys, our time to shine.

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Austin: I think I remember where a device was put in, come on!

Austin: Here's where I saw one of those devices dug in here.

*he digs up the device and shows that it's counting down*

Hunter: A clock counting down, is never a good sign.

Jake: How do we stop it?

Maria: With the deactivation button?

Austin: Are you kidding? Why would you have a deactivation button on a… Oh wait.

*He finds the deactivation button*

Maria: Villains are that stupid.

Kyle: Well, that's one bomb deactivated, but there are many more throughout Central Park, how are we going to deactivate them all?

Sam: Felix, try to scan the area from the air, maybe we can get some kind of idea of what we are dealing with.

Felix: No problem!

* * *

4th Down: Finally, last bomb planted. With these easily detected bombs all over this park, it will bring the guardians here, and I'll be able to commence with the real mission, without those annoying guardians getting out of my way.

Felix: That's what you think!

*he starts to fire missiles at 4th Down*

Felix: Guys, I found 4th Down! He's at the playground near Columbus Circle! Hurry!

4th Down: Forget it Guardian! You won't be able to stop me! I've planted so many bombs in this park, it'll take you the whole year to deactivate them!

Felix: Not if I take that remote from you!

4th Down: Blitz botz, finish him! I have more important things to do!

*4th Down teleports away*

Hunter: What did we miss?

Felix: I'll fill you in later, right now we have blitz botz to destroy!

Sam: Right, come on guys, we have to get rid of these guys quick!

Kyle: Surfs up blitz botz!

*Kyle summons a huge tidal wave to short out some blitz botz*

Jake: Come on Felix, let's take these guys up for a ride!

*The two guardians take some blitz botz up to the air and drop them for a big hit from Hunter*

Hunter: Sack!

Sam: Maria, let's do our combo move!

Maria: Let's do it!

*Sam lights up Maria's arrows and she shoots the fire arrows for a direct hit*

Maria: Bullseye!

Sam: I think that's all of them. Felix, what did you get?

Felix: I scanned the area, and there are a lot more of those bombs then we thought there were. We won't be able to deactivation them all before they reach zero.

Jake: Is there any other way to stop them?

Felix: I saw that 4th Down had a deactivation remote with him just before he left. He said that they are a distraction for his real mission to steal the megacores.

Sam: They are set to go off for midnight, we have to head to Times Square, the megacores are over there for the festivities, we have to stop him before it is too late.

* * *

(Times Square)

Giants Rusher: The megacores are here to absorb all the community energy that New Year's Eve brings to New York. We've kept them here, safe and secure in this vault. Once the festivities are done, we will move them back to the stadium.

Jets Rusher: Are you guys sure you can do this? We can call the league guardians if you'd like.

Sam: We can do this, I know we can. Let's get in position, he'll be here in any minute.

4th Down: Guardians! Why are you here?

Sam: Do to what we do best, protecting the megacores, and stopping you!

4th Down: Blitz botz, attack!

Sam: Jake, fly up and try to take the deactivation remote from the air, the rest of us will distract these blitz botz.

Jake: You got it!

Sam: Come on guys, let's end this quick!

*They all start blasting to give Jake an opening to retrieve the remote and they ultimately destroy the blitz botz*

Jake: I'll take that!

*he takes the deactivation remote from 4th Down*

4th Down: You annoying bird child! Give that back!

Jake: Not a chance!

*he blasts him*

Jake: Let's see, where's the deactivation button, ah here it is!

*he presses the deactivation button*

Felix: I'm no longer getting a signal from the bombs, Jake must've deactivated them!

Sam: You lost 4th Down! Give up now!

4th Down: This is just a battle lost, soon, you will all bow down to me!

*he flees from the battle*

* * *

(Times Square 11:58)

Felix: We're sorry that today didn't turn out as planned.

Sam: Yeah, this isn't exactly how we thought today would turn out to be.

Austin: Are you kidding? Today was amazing!

Felix: Really?

Kyle: Yeah! What a great way to end the year, defeating an enemy as a team!

Hunter: And saving the world! What a confidence booster!

Jake: And doing these things on our own, I could get used to that!

Maria: Today was amazing, but the ball is about to hit the bottom. Here's to a new year!

Sam: Let's hope we have a great year!

All: Guardians Unite!


End file.
